


What About The Waitress?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your waitress is awfully flirty...and she’s awfully pretty too or at least you think so</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About The Waitress?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennyhorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhorror/gifts).



> Suggested by jennyhorror

You always looked forward to going out for dinner with Bucky, it rarely happened mostly because he preferred to stay inside and eat with you there which you completely understood and actually rather liked...but it was always nice to go out somewhere to eat from time to time especially when he always seemed so proud with you as his date. You two never went anywhere especially fancy, and tonight was no different you’d gone to a local diner you’d never tried out, dressed in something not too fancy, but smart enough to show you made an effort and feeling pretty good about the weight on your thighs and your stomach in it. 

The walk there had been lovely; quiet, calm, and filled with Bucky’s random comments and jokes of whatever he remembered or thought of. Had you been alone the walk probably would have seemed scary late in the evening, but with Bucky everything felt safe and comfortable because you knew he wouldn’t let you get hurt and you knew he physically could handle pretty much anything or anyone who turned up on New York’s streets. 70 years worth of fighting practice had that effect after all.

The two of you hadn’t been sat down more than a moment when a waitress came over; normally you probably wouldn’t have been bothered by her, by the slim nature of her body or the length of her legs or the blue in her eyes...but then perhaps normally she wouldn’t have her gaze solely focused on Bucky, directing all her questions to him only, giggling and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. It was more than a little obvious that she was flirting with him and why wouldn’t she? 

Bucky was handsome; strong jaw, perfect amount of scruff that could grow into a delectable beard, blue eyes that held an intensity that could make you uncomfortable in both good and bad ways, silky hair that demanded to be pulled at. He was also beefy, built and strong, with arms that made you sigh and hands that did much the same. Bucky was a prime specimen of a man and suddenly next to the waitress and next to him you didn’t feel so hot or so worthy.

“What do you want, doll?” Those eyes were turned on you, you mumbled your order quickly and quietly to the waitress who jotted it down but obviously wasn’t happy about Bucky ignoring her advances and focusing on you. 

She was the type of girl you expected to be with Bucky; slim, long legged, beautiful in every way, a copy of the women you saw on billboards and in magazines and on the red carpet. You weren’t the type of girl you expected him to be with: stumpy legged, large, heavy, the picture of someone that had been told they weren’t beautiful for near their whole life, never seen in movies or on signs except for a laugh or a weight loss advert. 

“Here’s your meal, if you need _anything_ call me” Bucky’s plate was nicely placed in front of him, yours was not quite slammed but just rather harshly put there. Her tone nor her words got by you, and for a second you thought Bucky seemed a little more uncomfortable than usual..did you imagine those manicured nails touching his shoulder as she left or...

You sat in silence eating your food, you weren’t smiling anymore you were sad...and overthinking everything. Did Bucky really want you? Was Bucky going to leave you for someone else? Someone like your waitress...? Were you going to lose him because you weren’t enough? Or were too much? 

There was almost a blinding panic in your chest at the thought, at the thought of not having Bucky around. Of not waking up to him in the morning, his nose nuzzling into your neck, heavy arms around you and legs tangled with your own. Of not having him wrap you up and kiss your cheeks and love your tummy. Of not having him tell you stories and memories he remembered. Of not being able to help him when he woke up screaming and in a sweat. Of not having him there to remind you of who you were and what you meant on bad days. Of not having him and everything the two of you had anymore. 

A gloved hand grabbed yours across the table and you came out of your thoughts to look up at him. His fingers were reassuringly tight around your own and he was frowning at you in the way that said he knew you were thinking something he wouldn’t like. “Are you okay, baby?” Your eyes unknowingly flitted over to the waitress who was now serving another table before looking back at him and trying to smile, “Yeah...i’m...i’m fine.” It wasn’t about to convince anyone, but you knew Bucky wouldn’t push it while you were out in public. He’d press you later at home, where neither of you would draw attention to yourselves and he could give you his full attention. 

He didn’t let go of your hand for the rest of the dinner, cutting it short and throwing a handful of money on the table, enough to cover dinner and the tip at least, before walking you out still with your hand wrapped in his own. It was as if he was scared you might run away from him if he let go, that you might disappear. The touch soothed a tiny portion of the ache and the doubt you were feeling, but failed to eradicate it completely. 

Getting into your shared room, you sat down beginning to take your shoes off and remove any make-up, to begin getting ready for bed. Not talking. You weren’t sure what to say...that you were scared? Jealous? That you didn’t like your waitress making moves on him? 

“What’s wrong? Please, Y/N...tell me.” You felt him sit down next to you on the bed, the mattress dipping underneath his weight, and warmth radiating from him. He was always so warm. 

“It’s silly...”

“If you’re upset about it then it’s not silly, doll, I want to help...” A hand slid through the hair at the base of your neck, a thumb grazing against the skin there and turning you to look at him. 

“I...the waitress...” 

“What about her?” He knew where you were going with it, but he needed to know how you were actually feeling and he needed to let you say it...he couldn’t help you if he made half-assed assumptions about how you were feeling.

His thumb continued caressing the back of your neck and it was reassuring, it gave you the confidence to tell him, to confide in him. 

“She...she was flirting with you and...” You locked eyes with him for a moment, the imploring look telling you to keep going urging you on, “I’m scared that i’m going to lose you to someone else...to someone thinner...prettier...better...” _I don’t want to lose you._ You didn’t want to lose him, the last thing you wanted was to lose him in anyway. 

“Hey, hey, come here” You were pulled carefully into his arms, sitting in his lap, and head pressed into his shoulder as he held you close to him and spoke into your ear quietly, “I am not leaving you for someone else, that is never going to happen...I love you, okay? I...I think you’re the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen...and you’re the best...there is no way there’d be anyone better. Who else would be there for me when I have nightmares? When I doubt myself? When I get scared of myself? You’re my everything. I love you as you are. I love that you’re not thin, that’s something about you that is you and I love you for it as much as I love your brain and your heart and the way you snort sometimes when you laugh.” His hands rubbed up and down your back and the width of your thigh as he spoke. 

“You mean that? You weren’t...tempted...?” You looked up at him, pulling away slightly, arms winding around his neck, and playing with the strands of brown there. 

“Not in the slightest, I was more uncomfortable than anything..and that’s something you never make me, I am always comfortable around you. I love you.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek, rough facial hair brushing against your soft skin and procuring the tiniest smile out of you. 

“I love you too, so much...I don’t ever want to lose you...” 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” You pressed back against him, you believed him. You really did, he wasn’t leaving and you felt that fear subside at the knowledge that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he wanted to be there too. 


End file.
